


Young Man, Old Body

by ErysRose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, Growing Old, Young Doctor (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErysRose/pseuds/ErysRose
Summary: Cross-posted from FanFiction.net





	Young Man, Old Body

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to me when I was first watching Classic Doctor Who.

He had to admit, if only to himself—and he would never tell anyone; it was his own private, perfect secret—that he rather enjoyed the appearance of an old man.

Especially around those funny ape-like creatures called humans. They always took things on face value. On his own planet, with his own people, he was considered little more than a young adult, if that. With others, with humans especially, he could get away with acting self-important and dignified. It suited his appearance. To them, he truly was an old man. He really did like calling Ian “young man,” too. Even if the aging of their two species were adjusted, taking into account their idiosyncrasies, the Doctor would come out ten years younger at least. Probably even fifteen. He loved being seen as old and important. Especially when he knew how young he really was.

The juxtaposition was just delicious.


End file.
